Season 1
<<< Back Let the Games Begin / Night of the Zombie Kat Trespassers Will Be Persecuted / Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow Do Not Fort Sake Me / Cookie D'Uh 215px|left|link=Do Not Fort Sake Me Coop's treehouse is the perfect place for Kat to set up his transmitter and contact more Kats; Phoebe spends Quaility time with coop! Watch Now... Nip/Duck / Search and De-Toy 215px|left|link=Nip/Duck Coop is determined to find out the truth about Kat when Kat's mysterious X-Rays are destroyed; Coop comes up with a plan to rescue helicopters from Old Lady Munson. Watch Now... Flu The Coop / Class Act Tensions mount when Coop is forced to stay home from school and Kat is none too pleased; Coop and Dennis use a magic trick to make Kat disappear, but later,Kat is at the House of Swap with a dish of food and then with a "rabbit-rain". Watch Now... Hypno Kat / The Allergy 215px|right One of Kat's toys causes every cat in town to become hypnotized; Coop comes up with the perfect plan to get Kat out of the house. He convinces Dad that his allergy to Kat has become too much to handle. Just Me and Glue / You'll Be Show Sorry 215px|left215px|right Chaos ensues when Coop and Kat's hands (hand to paw) are accidentally glued together, and Kat programed the new Mechanizor Warrior robot to destroy Coop, but Kat will also be destroyed; There's only one reason that Coop and Kat would team up to compete in a local cat show. A year's supply of Fishy Frisky Bits, Kat's favorite cat food. How the Test Was Won / I'm Okay You're a Kat 215px|left215px|right As Coop prepares for a big test, Kat comes up with multiple ways to distract him from studying; A self help tape switches up the personalities of Coop and Dad, but the tapes get edited by Kat. Beware The Were-Coop / Trick or Threat 215px|right|link=Trick or Threat After Kat scratches Coop, He believes that he's turning into a were-cat; On Halloween, Coop and Dennis plan on trick or treating... Much to Kat's dismay. Watch Now... Dial B For Babysitter / The Grass is Always Meaner 215px|left|link=Dial B For Babysitter Coop has his work cut out for him when he's forced to Babysit Kat, Old Lady Munson and her Dog, Growler; Coop comes up with a plan to make money for an Capitan Blasteroid Helmet cutting Old Lady Munson's lawn, Kat tries to stop Dennis and Coop by making the grass grow and then using bubbles from Dennis' helmet to find and paint it, at the end all are happy, excepting Mr. Kat. Watch Now... One Big, Happy Family / Happy Campers 215px|left To prove that Kat's the source of all his problems, Coop decides to spend every moment with his Dad; Coop and Dennis' families compete in a camping challenge. Watch Now... U.F. Float / Play N'Ice The gang creates a life-sized U.F.O. float for a local parade; A backyard ice rink causes problems for Kat. Watch Now... House of Scream / Planter's Warp Dad turns a house into a haunted house, and Kat uses this as the perfect opportunity to get back at Coop; Kat turns all of the plants in the house into gigantic creatures. Watch Now... Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb / Pet Peeved Kat finds a tomb that has the same inscription as his collar and tries to open it; When Millie's attention is diverted, Coop seizes the opportunity to get Kat out of the house. Watch now... Don't Give Me No Static / Storm Drained Coop borrows one of Kat's experiments for a science project. Unfortunately, things backfire in a big way; Kat's weather changing machine could interrupt Bootsville's annual baseball game with their rivals, Timber Lake. Watch Now... Fishy Frisky Business / Teed Off 215px|left|link=Fishy Frisky Business Kat gets Coop banned from the grocery store; Coop and Dennis revive a neighborhood tradition: a golf challenge. Watch Now... Kid vs Kat vs Christmas Coop's hopes of a normal Christmas are shattered by the fact that Kat is constantly getting him in trouble. Watch Now... Something Fishy In Owl Lake / Dire Education The Whole neighborhood is caught up in a fishing competition; Millie takes Kat in for Show and Tell day, much to Kat's disdain. Watch Now... Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat / Tom-Kat Foolery 215px|left215px|right When Kat and Millie embarrass Coop in front of the whole school by flipping him, he turns to Dennis for martial-arts lessons; Coop's April fool's day jokes have the entire town not believing a word he says, so how can Coop stop what seems to be a Kat led UFO invasion when even Dennis assumes it to be Coop's biggest joke yet? In Dog We Trust / Catch My Drift 215px|left215px|right Seeing how freaked out Kat gets by a huge stray dog, Coop adopts it as his pet and bodyguard, but the dog is a lot more responisibility then he thought, especially after Kat retrains it to destroy the house; Kat tries to overcome his fear of snow to give Coop trouble in the deadly Demolition Run tobogganing challenge. Suddenly Last Slammer / The Kitty Vanishes The police and Old Lady Munson catch Coop and his friends waking the neighborhood, but each of them tell very different stories about what they think happened; Kat struggles to perfect a teleporter to transfer Fishy Frisky Bits across space to his home. But when he learns he can teleport himself, no house on the block is safe from the cat food burglar. Watch Now... Capture The Kat / Outer Space Chase 215px|right Kat wants a day off, but Coop and the gang play Capture the flag right through to his secret forest oasis, can they survive a forest filled with Kat traps?; When Old Lady Munson shows an unusual interest in Coop and Dennis' favorite show, they become equally obsessed with finding out why she likes it. Watch Now... Buzz Off / Fat Kat It's time for the annual Bootsville Days festival celebrating the town's founding, but when Kat's alien blood causes mutations in some hungry mosquitoes, Coop finds himself in a real Battle of the Bugs!; Kat's penchant for munching as he works on his secret rocket has him tipping the scales with rolls of flab! Coop is thrilled that Kat is too overweight to attack him, so when Millie and Dad enforce a strict regime of dieting and exercise, Coop must find a way to keep Kat fat. Watch Now... The Kat Whisperer / Bend It Like Burtonburger 215px|right After Coop uses cat whispering to make Kat into his new best friend, he becomes a pal to all animals, but when Coop invites his menagerie of buddies home, both Kat and Dad discover just how wild the animal kingdom can get; Coop and Dennis join the school soccer team but Coop would rather show off then use teamwork, Coop discovers he can't handle everything alone when he runs afoul of Kat's killer robot worker drones, but will Dennis forgive, forget, and help his friend fight? Watch Now... Stall That Jazz / Under Destruction 215px|left|link=Stall That Jazz215px|right When Kat's listening transmitter becomes lodged in his ear, his hearing becomes super sensitive, now Coop's going to use every noise in the house to torture his enemy, but the ultimate weapon is Millie's voice!; After Kat's latest tantrum almost destroys the house, Dad starts his own extreme renovation, but when Kat adds a few additions of his own, how far will Coop go to get his own game room? Watch Now... Hack Attack / It's a Rocket Man Kat's attempts to hack into Earth computers are given a leg up by Dennis' new universal remote control and satellite dish, Kat throws every remote controlled device on the block at Coop and Dennis as they try to sabotage his neighbourghood satellite network; Coop joins the Bootsville Rocket Club and with a little secret help from Kat, he's soon the star member, but when Coop learns Kat is going to use his rocket to destroy a satellite, the only way Coop can stop him is to destroy his own record breaking flight. Watch Now... <<< Back